Annie
by honeyNutella
Summary: "Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Je suis Annie. Annie Pettigrew. Nos pères étaient amis." Annie n'était pas particulièrement jolie, ni même très intelligente, mais elle avait toujours considéré avoir un avantage sur les autres : son père était un héros. Sauf que son père est Peter Pettigrew...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de début:** Tout le monde a déjà lu une histoire sur la fille de Sirius Black qui est amie avec Harry Potter et découvre avec soulagement que son père est innocent. J'ai choisit d'écrire le même type d'histoire, mais dans le sens inverse: que se passerait-il si la fille de Peter Pettigrew était amie avec Harry Potter et apprenait que tout compte fait, son père qu'elle a idôlatré toute son enfance n'était qu'un traître ?

Oh! Et bien sûre, tout appartient à JKR...

_**Chapitre 1 : Mon père, ce héros.**_

Un bouquin serré contre elle de sa main gauche, sa main droite s'agitant en un au revoir, Annie Pettigrew laissa le train l'emporter loin du quai et de sa famille. Elle se laissa retomber sur la banquette où une autre jeune fille se trouvait.

« C'est étrange, hein ? » Lâcha d'ailleurs celle-ci.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Annie en entreprenant d'attacher ses cheveux bouclés, presque frisés, en une haute queue de cheval.

« Ce monde de la magie. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, j'imaginai presque qu'on irait à l'école en tapis volant. » Elle gloussa de sa propre bêtise.

Annie eût un sourire indulgent. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, mais elle l'appréciait déjà. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle venait de trouver quelqu'un ayant des cheveux pires qu'elle…

« Tu es une née-moldue, donc ? »

« Oui. » Hermione rougit, avant de poursuivre : « J'espère ne pas avoir trop de difficulté à suivre les cours. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, surtout pour toi. » Dit-elle en avisant le manuel de potions qu'Hermione avait déjà presque terminé. « J'ai à peine feuilleté mes livres scolaires. »

Hermione la fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme si cette révélation était particulièrement étrange.

« Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'on va t'enseigner ? »

« Justement, on va me l'enseigner : pas la peine d'apprendre tout ça à l'avance. »

Un silence s'installa et Annie en profita pour ouvrir son roman là où s'était arrêtée, quand Hermione reprit :

« Et toi ? Ta famille est sorcière, c'est bien ça ? »

Annie eût un sourire : elle adorait parlé d'elle et plus particulièrement de son père héroïque.

« Oui, ma mère est médicomage et mon père était un héros de la guerre, pendant la règne de tu-sais-qui. Enfin… Peut-être qu'en fait tu ne vois absolument pas de qui je parle ? »

Hermione la détrompa, lui citant même un passage de l'Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tourdessac qui parlait de ce règne de terreur.

« Heu… Oui, très bien. » Répondit Annie, un peu confuse. Elle se demanda un instant si elle était censée lui attribuer une bonne note pour cet amas de connaissance, avant d'en revenir à son sujet de prédilection. « Mon père, donc, a combattu avec ferveur ce mage noir, aux côté de ses amis dont James Potter. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour savourer l'étonnement de la jeune fille, avant de le regretter immédiatement lorsqu'Hermione se mit à discourir sur le fait que Harry Potter avait accompli un geste incroyable de fameux soir d'Halloween et qu'à ce sujet il allait entrer à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux.

Annie soupira. Finalement, elle n'avait _aucune_ sympathie pour cette fille. Il s'agissait de son histoire, là !

« C'est cela, et donc après les évènements que tu viens de brillamment nous relater, mon père est partit à la recherche de celui qui était indirectement responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter. » Reprit Annie. « Sirius Black. »

« Sirius Black ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je ne me souviens pas que ce nom ait été mentionné quelque part. »

Annie souffla de frustration, s'exhortant au calme, tandis qu'Hermione fouillait frénétiquement dans sa malle, probablement à la recherche du fameux livre.

« Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un court paragraphe sur cette nuit-là et qu'il est essentiellement centré sur Harry Potter. » Répliqua Annie. « _Donc,_ je disais que mon père a courageusement traqué Sirius Black dans les rues de Londres et qu'il l'a finalement trouvé. Un combat s'est engagé entre eux et Sirius Black a utilisé un sort terrible qui a fait exploser la ruelle. Mon père est mort, ainsi que douze moldus qui passaient par là. »

Hermione se retint de lui faire remarquer que les douze moldus ne devaient pas que faire passer par là, parce que deux sorciers s'affrontant dans les rues de Londres ça devait quand même un peu attirer l'attention et se mit à compatir à la tragédie familiale de sa camarade.

Camarade qui, pour sa part, semblait plutôt très fière de cette tragédie qu'accablée.

Oh ! Il ne fallait pas croire qu'Annie était heureuse que son père soit mort. Non, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, à part à travers les récits qu'on lui racontait. Par conséquent, elle avait développé une sorte de fierté au sujet de son père, sans réellement connaître le manque.

Elles en étaient là, lorsqu'un garçon frappa timidement à la porte, avant de leur demander si elles n'avaient pas vu un crapaud.

« Un crapaud ? » S'étonna Annie. « Non. »

« Je l'ai perdu. » Se lamenta le garçon. « Il s'appelle Trevor et il n'arrête pas de s'enfuir. »

Annie se retint de lui faire remarquer que si elle s'appelait Trevor, elle aussi elle tenterait de s'enfuir loin d'un maître aussi indigne.

« On peut venir t'aider à le chercher. » Proposa immédiatement Hermione.

Quoi ? Non !

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda l'autre, plein d'espoir.

Non, non, non et non.

« Bien sûre, n'est-ce pas Annie ? »

« Evidemment. » Grinça celle-ci.

« Je suis Neville Londubat. » Se présenta alors le garçon.

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, tout à coup beaucoup plus amicale.

« Londubat, hein ? Je suis Annie Pettigrew, nos parents combattaient ensemble dans l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Hermione la fixa avec un air étrange, qu'Annie choisit d'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était que d'être des enfants de héros.

« Ah. » Fit Neville, visiblement pas au courant. « On devrait y aller. »

« Oui, Trevor a besoin de nous. » Approuva Annie, avant de s'avancer avec un pas conquérant dans le couloir du Poudlard Express.

Neville cligna des yeux. « Elle est étrange, non ? » Chuchota-t-il à Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » Soupira celle-ci.

Le trio frappa à plusieurs compartiments, sans que personne n'ai jamais vu le crapaud de Neville, ni même de crapaud tout court. Certains ricanèrent, conseillant à Neville de saisir cette opportunité pour ne pas avoir à se coltiner un crapaud à Poudlard : l'animal était tout de même passé de mode depuis le siècle dernier, mais les trois camarades choisirent de continuer leurs recherches.

« Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? » Demanda Hermione, dans un énième compartiment. « Neville a perdu le sien. »

Neville marmonna qu'il avait déjà demandé dans celui-là, mais les deux jeunes filles l'ignorèrent. Hermione parce qu'un rouquin essayait de faire de la magie sur son rat, Annie parce qu'elle venait de reconnaître l'un des occupants du compartiment.

« Tu essayes de faire de la magie ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je suis curieuse de te voir à l'action. »

« Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Annie à l'autre garçon. « Je suis Annie. Annie Pettigrew. Nos pères étaient amis à Poudlard. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry, lequel eût l'air de vouloir disparaître complètement.

« Je sais _tout_ de toi ! » S'exclama Hermione, se désintéressant momentanément de Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews et désolé que la suite ai prit autant de temps, j'étais pas mal débordée mais je promet de poster plus rapidement à l'avenir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, même si Annie n'a pas un caractère facile... Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 2 : L'art et la manière de s'intégrer**_

« Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi » Commanda le demi-géant, qui était aussi le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Hermione et Annie se mirent à marcher le long du chemin escarpé dans un silence tendu. Après qu'Hermione ait cité tous les livres parlant d'Harry Potter, ce qui avait fini de mettre mal à l'aise le garçon, ils avaient tous les trois sentis qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Annie avait reproché à Hermione de s'être comporté comme une fan devant le Survivant –une image qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de donner parce qu'elle voulait être l'amie _cool _de Harry – et Hermione avait répliqué que le fait de vouloir être ami avec quelqu'un, sous le prétexte que leurs pères l'étaient durant leur scolarité, craignait. Neville avait alors fait remarquer qu'elles étaient les deux flippantes et qu'il préférait aller chercher son crapaud tout seul.

« Je soupçonne Neville de vouloir nous éviter. » Lâcha alors Annie dans une pathétique volonté de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Quand quelqu'un nous dit qu'il préfère être seul plutôt que de trainer avec nous, ça signifie effectivement qu'il veut nous éviter. » Répliqua Hermione, cassante.

Annie lui aurait bien répliqué quelque chose, si possible méchant, mais la vue de Poudlard après un tournant, la laissa sans voix. Le château se détachait du ciel étoilé, perché sur une colline, ses fenêtres éclairées scintillant dans la nuit. Le lac noir, qui s'étendait entre les élèves et le château, contribuait à la magie du moment.

« Pas plus de quatre par barques. » Lança Hagrid en montrant les canots allongés le long de la rive.

Hermione et Annie s'avancèrent vers l'un d'entre eux, pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry et Ron qui avaient de toute évidence choisit le même.

« Heu… » Fit Ron, se demandant visiblement s'il était encore possible de changer de barque.

Malheureusement pour les garçons, les élèves avaient déjà commencé à s'entasser par groupe de quatre, rendant impossible toute tentative de s'échapper. Ils durent donc se résoudre à embarquer ensemble, chacun se promettant silencieusement de ne pas parler aux autres.

« Tout le monde est casé ? Alors EN AVANT » cria Hagrid qui, pour sa part, était tout seul dans sa barque.

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur le lac. Après avoir franchi un rideau de lierre qui conduisait dans un tunnel, ils débouchèrent dans une crypte. En quittant les barques, Hagrid retrouva le crapaud de Neville. Annie lui adressa un geste de la victoire, que le garçon ignora sans qu'elle ne puisse dire si c'était volontaire ou parce qu'il était trop occupé à s'adresser à Trevor.

Un peu vexée de se faire ignorer par tout le monde, Annie tira la tête jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonnagal les emmène dans la petite salle réservée aux premières années. La sous-directrice leur souhaita la bienvenue, présenta rapidement le fonctionnement de Poudlard et leur conseilla de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs tenues.

Pas vraiment intéressés par l'apparence qu'ils avaient, les nouveaux élèves se mirent à papoter entre eux, notamment à propos de la Répartition à venir et qui commençait à les inquiéter.

« Je pense qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire. » Expliqua Ron à Harry qui venait de demander en quoi constituait la Répartition.

Hermione se mit à réciter à vive allure toute une série de sorts qu'elle avait appris par cœur, tandis qu'Annie se demandait si on pouvait vraiment leur demander ça, puisqu'ils n'avaient en théorie pas encore appris la magie.

« Arrête-ça ! » S'agaça la jeune fille à l'encontre d'Hermione. « Tu fais paniquer tout le monde. » Elle montra entre-autre Neville qui serrait son crapaud un peu trop fort, Harry livide et Ron qui marmonnait qu'il n'avait jamais appris autant de sorts, malgré que sa famille soit sorcière.

« Je n'y peux rien si personne n'a pris la peine de réviser. »

« Personne ne prendra jamais la peine de réviser _avant_ la rentrée ! »

Les deux filles se fusillèrent du regard, puis Hermione reprit sa litanie.

Heureusement pour les autres élèves, l'arrivée impromptue de fantômes servit de divertissement. Annie ne sut qui étaient les plus intrigués : les élèves qui n'avaient encore jamais vu de fantôme ou les fantômes qui rencontraient les nouveaux élèves.

« Allons-y. » Dit le professeur McGonnagal en ouvrant brusquement la porte, mettant par la même occasion fin aux échanges de regards bovins qu'ils s'envoyaient les uns aux autres.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les premières se sentirent à la fois complètement paniqués par ce qui les attendait et fascinés par le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux.

« C'est un ciel magique. » murmura Hermione. « Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ »

Pendant ce temps, la sous-directrice installait un chapeau usé sur un tabouret. Annie échangea un regard intrigué avec quelques élèves autour d'elle. Le bruit d'une déchirure suffit à ramener le silence dans la Grande Salle, alors que le vieux chapeau se mettait à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
><em>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit<em>  
><em>Je veux bien me manger moi-même<em>  
><em>Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.<em>  
><em>Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides<em>  
><em>Font pâl'figure auprès de moi<em>  
><em>Car à Poudlard, quand je décide<em>  
><em>Chacun se soumet à mon choix.<em>  
><em>Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête<em>  
><em>Le Choixpeau a toujours raison<em>  
><em>Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête<em>  
><em>Pour connaître votre maison.<em>

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
><em>Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts<em>  
><em>Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.<em>  
><em>Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal<em>  
><em>Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler<em>  
><em>Et leur patience est proverbiale.<em>  
><em>Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi<em>  
><em>Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être<em>  
><em>Là-bas, ce sont des érudits<em>  
><em>Qui ont envie de tout connaître.<em>  
><em>Vous finirez à Serpentard<em>  
><em>Si vous êtes plutôt malin<em>  
><em>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards<em>  
><em>Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.<em>

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
><em>Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein<em>  
><em>Tu seras en de bonnes mains<em>  
><em>Car je suis un chapeau pensant !<em>

Commença alors la répartition, avec Hannah Abbot qui fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Quand Hermione fut répartie à Gryffondor, Annie ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise que ce ne soit pas à Serdaigle. Visiblement cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Ron, qui émit un grognement. Il n'avait pas intérêt à grogner aussi pour sa répartition ! Neville rejoignit bientôt Hermione chez les rouges et ors. Une boule d'angoisse monta dans la gorge d'Annie lorsque ce fut au tour de Sally-Anne Perks, si bien qu'elle n'entendit même pas dans quelle maison la jeune fille fut répartie.

« Pettigrew, Annie. » Appela McGonnagal.

Annie avança comme une condamnée à mort, tentant bien un faible sourire lorsque le professeur lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Pas Serpentard… Ni Serdaigle. » Implora-t-elle silencieusement.

Un petit rire retentit à son oreille et elle sut que c'était le Choixpeau qui était entré dans sa tête, sans bien pouvoir l'expliquer.

« Tu n'as aucune de leurs qualités, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Par contre tu es loyale et incroyablement fière. Cette Maison te correspondra parfaitement. » Lui souffla-t-il, avant de hurler haut et fort : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Elle rejoignit sa nouvelle Maison avec un grand sourire, tandis que Harry Potter lui succédait – ce qui accessoirement la priva des habituels applaudissements, pour son plus grand malheur. Une foule de murmures accompagna l'avancée du garçon jusqu'au Choixpeau.

« Il parait qu'il a survécut à Vous-Savez-Qui. » Dit une fille sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

« S'il ne lui avait pas survécu, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui pour se faire répartir. » Lui fit remarquer sèchement Annie.

Après une légère attente, Harry vint les rejoindre à Gryffondor. Défilèrent d'autres noms, qu'Annie ne connaissait pas, puis la liste finit par toucher à sa fin et ce fut le tour de Ron Weasley. Le garçon paru soulagé d'être chez les Gryffondors, là où toute sa famille avait toujours été selon ses dires. Enfin, Blaise Zabini alla rejoindre les Serpentards et le banquet pu commencer après quelques mots ridicules jetés par Dumbledore.

Annie se tourna vers sa classe, pressée de s'intégrer, lorsqu'elle constata que la moitié d'entre eux lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui adresser la parole…


End file.
